A Difficult Promise
by Nukefox19
Summary: Naruto had left Jiraiya during his training trip. Years later, not only has he become a killer, but now he comes across two women. A demon sword wielder and a sadist general. He's promised to help them return to their home, but with him being a wanted man by everyone, things won't be easy for them. Will he keep his promise to them or kill them for fun? Semi-evil/dark Naruto.


**This will be my first cross-over that actually takes place in the Naruto verse EVER! Pretty stoked to work on this. In this story, Naruto's abilities are completely different from canon. Don't like it? Then turn back now.**

 **Anbu will be called by their animal mask.**

" _Character's thoughts."_

 ** _Chapter 1: Demon Sword Wielder and the Ice Queen_**

Blood, organs, intestines, body parts, and bodies were all that you would see in a large open battlefield. The ground was stained by all the blood from the former living shinobis. The night sky was clear and only showed the moon lighting the field. A single man with blonde spikey hair wearing a long black cloak with orange flames stood in the middle of the field. He stood there as a breeze blew by. His hair fluttering by the small wind, looking out around the corpse filled battlefield. The bottom half of his cloak was unzipped and was being blown to the side by the wind as well. Blood dripped to the ground he was standing on. The man brought his hand out in front of him to see his blood covered hand. It was blood from all the shinobi that he had slain. He may have blood on his hands, but his cloak remained spotless. All the shinobi that were slain by this man were after him and wouldn't comply with him telling them to leave him alone. They knew what he was capable of and still insisted on trying to capture him. Their lives were thrown away just like that. He showed no sign of sympathy when cutting each and every one of them down.

His attention was gazed to the right to see a one-legged man crawling. Blood was gushing out of his severed leg. As he kept crawling, hoping to get as far away as possible from the blonde, his blood was making a trail. The injured shinobi that was somehow still alive kept sobbing. He was very afraid of the blonde. In speaking of which, the wounded shinobi saw a pair of feet appear in front of his vision. His eyes widened as far as they could go. He looked up to see the blonde standing there looking down at him. The blonde took notice of the metallic headband that was wrapped around the man's forehead.

"P-Please… Naruto."

The blonde remained looking down at the suffering shinobi with an expressionless face. Leaf Village… It was clear to see that Tsunade was wanting to bring him back, but why continue to send out a bunch of weaklings? To him, they were all weak. Especially for Jonin ranks. She seemed to have underestimated him. To think that Jiraiya would come after him. Back during his training trip, that's when the blonde dispatched himself from his teacher and cut all ties off with his home village. Now, a couple years after he went on his own, he was finally found by shinobi from the Leaf. He didn't want word of his whereabouts to be reported. So he had to make sure that no one would make it back if they've spotted him. No survivors.

"J-Just let… m-me…"

The Leaf Jonin was cut off from finishing his sentence, literally. Naruto had severed the man's head with a swing of his hand. Sorry, regret, agony, there was no such feeling from the blonde. He turned to take his leave and when he was a good distance from the field, the landscape erupted in a giant blazing orange flame. Burning all the corpses to nothing but ash and burning the ground down to a blackened state.

* * *

 _Two weeks later  
_ _Konoha_

Tsunade sat at her desk going through some paperwork. It's been two months since she deployed the squad of Jonin to retrieve Naruto and there's been no contact with the group whatsoever. Not even a message bird. She sighed seeing that it's right to call that they're all dead. Sad, frustrated, irritated, this is how the Hokage was feeling. Someone that she saw her younger brother and former lover in him was now a sworn enemy. His departure was a hurtful tow, but she would see to it to have him returned. She opened a drawer to bring out the bingo book and quickly flipped to Naruto's page. However, now that it seems that he has murdered people from his own home village, his status was going to change. She stared at his page.

 _Basic Information:_

 _Name: Naruto Uzumaki  
_ _Age: 17  
_ _Jonin Master: Kakashi Hatake  
_ _Teammates: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake.  
_ _Former Village: Leaf  
_ _Village Rank: Genin_

 _Personal Data:_

 _Registration ID: 012607  
_ _Date of Birth: 10/10  
_ _Height: 5'11  
_ _Blood Type: B  
_ _Eye Color: Blue  
_ _Hair Color: Blonde  
_ _Classification: Jinchuriki  
_ _Nature Affinity: Wind_

 _Abilities:_

 _Access to the Kyuubi's chakra  
_ _Rasengan  
_ _Shadow Clone Jutsu  
_ _Substitution_

 _Additional Information:_

 _Was last seen with Jiraiya, one of the Legendary Sannin during a training trip. Disappeared sometime during that time frame. If found, engage and bring him back. Do not take him lightly. Avoid from making him enraged to where he draws out the Kyuubi's chakra. Try reasoning before taking action. If it comes to action, just knock him out._

 _Criminal Data:_

 _Criminal Rank: S  
_ _Status: Unknown  
_ _Organization: Unknown  
_ _Alliances: Unknown  
_ _Wanted for: Leaving the Leaf Village_

 ** _WANTED ALIVE_**

A single tear slid down the Hokage's cheek. She knew that his status was going to change and she didn't want to see this happen. The door opened to reveal Sakura and Shikamaru walking in.

"Lady Tsunade." Sakura spoke.

Shikamaru knew things weren't well by seeing the bingo book out. Judging by the Hokage's saddened self, he picked up that things were going to change. The lazy Jonin clicked his tongue for what's about to be said.

Tsunade got her act together and looked at the two, "The group of Jonin that I sent out are assumed dead. We haven't received any contact from them."

Sakura's eyes widened, "Y-You don't think that he…"

"Why didn't they send any message of where they were at? That way we could've narrowed the search down." Shikamaru questioned.

"They might've been killed shortly after their deployment. But it's only safe to assume that Naruto had…"

"What if he didn't kill them? For all we know, they could've ran into a group of rogue shinobi that were highly skilled."

"I believe bandits would set aside their daily events and go after Naruto if they've saw the reward for his capture."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "Reward?" He walked up to the desk and looked down, as Tsunade spun it around. His eyes scanned through the information about him and came to the second page. It was unbelievable. His eyes widened once they locked on at the bottom of the page and saw:

 _ **Reward: 100,000,000r**_

Sakura too walked up to the desk not recalling their being a reward for her teammate's capture. Her reaction was just about the same as Shikamaru's, "I doubt bandits would worry about a group of shinobi and would put all their efforts in finding him with a reward like that."

"I-If he did kill that group… that means..."

Tsunade rested her elbows on her desk and brought her hands up, intertwined so she could rest her chin on them, "His status will be changed. Wanted Dead or Alive, and the reward will change."

"That's correct." Sakura and Shikamaru turned to the voice and saw a man that they didn't really like, "As of tomorrow, news will spread across the nations. Naruto Uzumaki will be wanted Dead or Alive."

The Hokage narrowed her gaze in an upset way, "Danzo…"

"The Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi is extremely dangerous. I'm sure the team you sent out hesitated and that's what got them killed. The boy may have help saved the village back during the Chunin exams, but you mustn't hold any feelings towards the boy. Therefore, I'll be sending out my men to retrieve him. They won't think twice to hesitate and cut him down when they find him."

"But Naruto's our friend!" Sakura raised her voice.

"And that's what will get you killed. Your bond with the boy will hold you down."

Shikamaru turned to Tsunade, "I'd like to request a team of my choice and myself to go out and look for him."

Sakura gasped lightly and turned to the Nara. Danzo shook his head, "How many more of our Shinobi do you plan to throw away Tsunade?"

"Let us go after him. I'm sure his close friends can convince him to come back."

"Are you insane? The Jinchuriki cut off his ties with us. What makes you think you can convince him? Your confidence is going to get you and whoever else you take with you killed."

Shikamaru paid no attention to the old geezer and remained looking at the Hokage. She could see how genuine he was and closed her eyes finding herself to succumb to his look, "Form a team of whoever you need and depart by tonight."

A smile formed on both Sakura and Shikamaru, while Danzo shook his head once more and left. As he walked out of the office and a bit down the hall, an Anbu wearing a wolf mask appeared before him, "Lord Danzo."

"You and the others are still going. Stay in range of the group that boy forms and aid them if anything comes up. When they encounter Naruto, you're to jump in and intervene."

The Anbu nodded, "Sir." Then he was gone.

* * *

Shikamaru was walking down the streets of the village with Sakura. So far, it was just the two of them. It wouldn't be like that for long since he knew just who he needs for this mission.

"Sakura."

The pinkette turned to look at him, but continued walking, "Yes?"

"I need you to go recruit Team eight."

Kiba, Shino, and Hinata. Sakura didn't question and knew that those three would be a perfect addition. Their tracking abilities would be most useful. She nodded and was off in search for them. Sensory and tracking was covered. Now he needed good combatants that could fair against the blonde. There was no telling how strong he is now though, so he was going to need to get a few. Team Guy was already on his mind, but he was going to need more. Now that he thought about it, Guy would most likely tag along if his students were to go. Yeah, he was satisfied for the team he's come up with. The sun was slowly beginning to set, which means they would need to get together very soon and be on their way.

* * *

Naruto kept walking through the forest with his hands hidden in his cloak. The hood was also up and over his head covering the top half of his face. He was just walking not having anywhere set to his mind of where to go. Right now, he was just wandering off aimlessly. Night had overcame the atmosphere. Rather there being a few clouds out, it was pleasantly clear to reveal several of the stars scattered out and about. The full moon beamed down to give off a decent sight all around. Leaves were being blown off the trees due to the wind picking up. A ripple began to open before the blonde, which made him come to a halt. It began to spin and just a second later to reveal a person wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it.

The blonde recognized that cloak from his encounter with Itachi and Kisame a few years ago. This one has black spiky hair and an orange mask to cover his face. A cool breeze blew against them making a few of the tree's branches lean back from the wind, causing a sort of spooky sound. "Naruto Uzumaki." Said blonde blinked and remained absolutely calm, "It's a pleasure to finally meet."

This was all strange to the blonde. A member of the Akatsuki appeared before him with some sort of teleportation technique. This member didn't attack him right away, but the way he was addressed by him threw up red flags. It reminded him of how Itachi greeted himself. "Who are you?"

"My name's Tobi."

"What do you want?"

Tobi grinned behind his mask, "I can tell you have no interest in a conversation with me. It's okay! I'd expect that after Itachi and Kisame have failed back then to capture you." Naruto slid his left leg back a bit and got in a ready stance. Tobi brought his arms out front and waved his hands at him, "Easy there. I'm not here to fight."

"Then what are you here for?"

A sigh escaped the masked Akatsuki, "I came here to offer you a spot in our organization. You're now a wanted man Uzumaki. I saw you kill those shinobi from your home village. I'm sure you're aware you were entered in the Bingo book when you ditched Jiraiya." Naruto's eyes slightly widened. This guy... has he been watching him since then, or longer? He stood up straight and continued to listen. "All the Nations are aware of your bounty. With those shinobi you killed, your bounty is going to spike up and they're going to want you dead or alive."

"Then why are you here to recruit me?"

Tobi turned to where his side was facing the blonde and looked up at the moon, "Simple. Your skills peeked my interest and we could use more members. Plus, you'll be safe."

Something wasn't fitting right with the blonde. This masked man appeared out of some sort of dimension and has been saying how he's been watching him. On top of that, this is the Akatsuki here and wants a Jinchuuriki to join their organization. This definitely wasn't feeling right. Naruto narrowed his eyes, "No."

Tobi looked back down and turned around to see the blonde, "You'd be a fool if…"

"I'd be a fool if I joined you. Itachi and Kisame are in your organization and tried to capture me a few years ago. Jiraiya warned me about how you all are after every Jinchuuriki. If I did join, your plan is to use me and help achieve them all. Then realizing when I'm the last one to capture, you all will strike down on me. What kind of a fool do you take me as?" Naruto got in a ready stance once again.

"Easy there. I guarantee that you'll be safe if you joined us in capturing the other Jinchuuriki." Tobi took a closer look at the blonde's cloak, "Our cloaks seem to be alike. What do the orange flames stand for?"

Naruto once again stood up straight, "You'll find out in due time."

Tobi raised an eyebrow behind his mask. He then pointed at a red cloud on his cloak, "Do you know what these red clouds stand for?" When he got no response from the blonde, he picked up seeing that he didn't, "These clouds represent the blood that showered down in Amegakure during its wars."

The blonde shook his head, "And why are you telling me this?"

Tobi shrugged and tilted his head to the side a bit, "Just thought I'd give you a little lesson in history."

" _ **Hey kit. This guy… he says his name's Tobi, right? He's lying. This is the same guy that controlled me back when I attacked your village."**_

" _Do you know his actual name then Kurama?"_

" _ **He has the Sharingan. The only people in this world that have it are Itachi, Sasuke, Kakashi, the guy that helped Itachi slaughter his entire clan."**_

" _Maybe I can get him to reveal his true name."_

"Tell me, Tobi. It would seem you have the Sharingan. How about you tell me your real name that way we can somehow possibly work together in the future. Because, if I'm going to reconsider your offer, we would need to earn each other's trust after all. Right now, the way it seems, you know a whole lot about me and I know very little about you."

Tobi grinned behind his mask, _"It would seem that the Nine-tails informed him about me."_ A sigh escaped the masked man, "I see no foul play in this. Very well. My name's Obito Uchiha."

Naruto's eyes showed no interest, "Kakashi's teammate. Looks like you've survived."

Obito removed his mask to the blonde, which Naruto saw how the right half of his face was heavily scarred. The Sharingan in his right eye was active. His left eye was still missing and remained closed. He had the same style of hair as the blonde, but colored black. "So you do know a little more about me then."

The blonde blinked, "Well now that I know your real name, yes."

"So Kakashi must've told you the stories." Naruto closed his eyes and shrugged. Obito nodded his head slightly, "Well then, I'll be on my way." The Uchiha placed the mask over his face again, "Just remember my offer. Nice chat." He swirled into another vortex and was gone.

Obito Uchiha. Now that he's actually alive, things were bound to change. Or would they? Naruto found it rather interesting and odd that he would straight up reveal his true identity to him. Maybe he ought to keep this information to himself. Who knows? Something could work out between the two after all. He has no interest in sharing the information anyway. This could prove to have some fascinating occurrences in the future. Just before the blonde could continue his path, another vortex began to swirl. He shook his head, "What is it…" The blonde was silenced to see the vortex turn into a purple colored portal.

This wasn't how Obito appeared. It was something different. Naruto stood his ground with an expressionless face. The portal shot out two people, which they both collided onto the ground. It closed once they were out. This was rather questioning. This first person was a young girl with long black hair that reaches down to her knees with red colored eyes. She wears a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie; she wore a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. Long black socks and black shoes. She also wears red gauntlets and black gloves. Naruto spotted a sword within her grasp, but saw that she wasn't getting up anytime soon.

The second person was a rather tall, beautiful and slender woman with long light blue hair and blue eyes. She wears a General's apparel with long sleeves, a blue scarf on her neck, and high-heeled boots. She also has a tattoo on her chest. He noticed that her breasts were much larger compared to the other girl. Just like the other girl, this one too seemed to have a grasp on her weapon. However, her sword was actually more of a rapier.

Both girl's eyes slowly closed, not noticing the blonde that had witnessed their appearance. Today sure has had many circumstances. Slaughtering shinobi from his home village, encountered Obito Uchiha and engaged in a conversation, then two mysterious women appear out of nowhere. Yeah things were going to be fairly new to him from here on out.

* * *

 _Leaf Village Main Gates_

Kiba, Sakura, Hinata, Shino, and Shikamaru were standing outside the gates waiting on the members of Team Ten. The members of team ten were absolutely quiet. When Sakura informed them about their mission, they accepted on joining and helping. However, just hearing the news was painful. What if Naruto were to try and kill them? It was a price that may transact, but this was their friend and they'd do whatever they can to bring him home. All this was affecting Hinata the most. Her crush is now an enemy to them. She couldn't believe that the missing shinobi from their village were killed by him. That was something she refused to believe and would find out once they find him.

Shikamaru was examining the team and sighed. If they were to encounter the blonde, their feelings would get them killed. He looked over to Sakura to see that she was slanting and had her right hand over her left shoulder. Her eyes were halfway closed and her face displayed a saddened state. Shikamaru shot his head to the side to look elsewhere. This wasn't looking good for them. Their emotions were taking over.

"Yosh!" Everyone snapped out of their train wreck of a feeling and saw Team Guy coming out to join them.

"You're all a little late." Shikamaru mentioned.

Tenten sighed and pointed at Lee and Guy with her thumb that were behind her, "These two were having another one of their lap contest."

"It wasn't just because of a contest! It was also for us to get warmed up for this mission to bring our friend back home!" Lee shot his fist up to the air.

Guy smiled widely and gave his student a thumbs up, "That's right Lee!"

"So we don't have any whereabouts as to where Naruto could be?" Neji asked.

Shikamaru shook his head, "My guess is that he's still in the Land of Fire."

"Then let's get to searching!" Lee pointed at his teacher, "Last one that finds him has to do two hundred laps around the village!"

Guy's smile was still planted on his face, "I like your plan Lee! Then let us be off!"

"Wait!" With that said, Lee and Guy were off creating a gust of wind blowing against the other teammates. They were all forced to shield their eyes since that speed also managed to create a dust cloud. Once that cloud of dust was gone, they all unshielded themselves and noticed they were gone.

* * *

 _ **Tanzaku Quarters**_

It's been a few years since the blonde has been to this little town. This is where he encountered Tsunade and beat her at one of her own habits. Though that was when this town was obliterated by a certain slithery Sannin. Since their battle back then was over, that's when people came together in rebuilding the town. Right now, the blonde was in a hotel room that he managed to claim. Upon his arrival with two unconscious ladies, the front desk person didn't want to ask and just gave him a key. Though that technically wasn't the case. The front desk person seemed to have been under some sort of Jutsu. The room he got was just a normal room with two beds, a bathroom, and an entertainment center with a TV on top. He was sitting on a chair he had placed in between the beds. Both girls were still out. Though the light blue hair woman was stirring every now and then. She'd be the first one to wake by the looks of it.

Naruto was now wearing black pants and a burnt orange sleeveless shirt to display his muscular form. He was leaning back against the chair with one leg over the other. His arms crossed against his chest and his head was leaning forward with his eyes shut. It's been a while since he's gotten some rest.

A pair of eyes opened to reveal their blue colors. The woman leaned up and scanned the area. She seemed to be in a hotel room by the looks of it. When she glanced to her right, she saw some blonde haired man slumbering on a chair and next to him was her enemy. She looked for her rapier and couldn't spot it anywhere. No matter, she waved her hand to the side. A cloud formed above the other sleeping woman and shot out a spike of ice. That spike of ice was immediately shattered.

"I don't know who you two are, but I'd appreciate it if you were to restrain yourself from killing her."

The icy woman was shocked and saw that her attack was stopped by the blonde, "Who are you?"

"I'm the guy that brought you here to rest up."

"Why?"

"Because both of you seemed hurt and I wasn't just going to leave you two in the middle of the woods." Naruto felt that another person was listening and sighed as he turned to look at the other woman, "You can stop acting like you're still unconscious."

"How'd you know?" The raven haired girl asked as she leaned up.

Another spike of ice came down on her, only for it to be shattered once again. "I could feel your presence listening."

"If we both were unconscious, why didn't you kill us? We aren't strong enough to live if we were vulnerable."

"So is that how you see people that live?" Naruto asked looking back at her.

"The strong will survive, while the weak…"

"That's not how you should look at others Esdeath. Look at what happened to Tatsumi." Esdeath's eyes widened hearing the boy that she loves name brought up, "Tatsumi was strong. He died protecting several people."

Esdeath's eyes narrowed, "Tatsumi died because he was weak." An aching pain struck her heart having to say that. She knew he was strong, but he's gone now. "If he hadn't joined Night Raid, he'd still be alive."

The raven haired girl narrowed her eyes at Esdeath, "Would you be able to guarantee that? I'm sure if Tatsumi never came across us, he'd wind up with you. Then you'd end up training him and have him join you against us. Could you be sure that he'd live if he went up against us?"

"He would be stronger than he was when he was with you all." The raven haired girl shot out of bed and stood up. Esdeath followed up next as they both were standing on each side of Naruto and were glaring daggers at one another. "Let's finish this Akame! I'll finish you and Night Raid will be no…"

"That's enough." Both women were blasted back and crashed against the wall on each their own side. "I don't know what you two have against each other, but I'll go ahead and enlighten you about what you're not aware of yet."

Esdeath removed herself from the wall and gave the blonde a questioning look, "What do you mean?"

Naruto sighed, "Judging by your names and the way you're both dressed, you're not from here. Nor have I ever heard of you two. Based on how you two appeared before me through some sort of portal, you two are from a different world."

Akame's eyes widened, "A different world?"

The blonde turned to look at the raven haired girl, "Yes."

"We'll have to find a way back to our world." Esdeath mentioned.

"I don't know about that. Creating a portal to some dimension just seems impossible in our world." Naruto cupped his chin and looked down at the floor, "Although…"

Both women raised an eyebrow, "Although?" They both questioned.

Naruto shook his head, "Never mind." He felt a chakra spike and looked at Esdeath, "What are you doing?"

"Regardless of being in a different world," She pointed at Akame, "I will end the last of Night Raid." The room temperature began to get at a low setting. Naruto saw his breath and noticed this was her doing. Akame looked around and locked her eyes on her sword that was leaning against the same wall as her. She grabbed her sword and prepared herself.

The blonde was beginning to get irritated with this icy woman. He blinked once and sighed, "I'm going to give you a warning. Stop this now, or I'll kill you myself. You're starting to get on my last nerve."

Esdeath cocked an eyebrow and grinned, "Then try! I'll kill…" Before her very eyes, Naruto was right in front of her. She was taken back from his sudden closeness and leaned back a bit in shock. He grabbed her by the neck and pinned her against the wall. She couldn't feel the floor that she once stood on. Her hands came up to the blonde's hand that had a hold on her neck and tried to break his grasp.

"Let's go for a little walk then." The blonde turned to look at Akame, "We'll be right back." Before the raven haired girl could reply, the two vanished in a flash.

 _ **Outside the hotel**_

Naruto and Esdeath appeared a few yards away from the front entrance. The blonde had a strong grip on her wrist and glared at her. He began walking away from the hotel with her still in his grip, "Let go of me!"

"If you're confident in yourself, you'd break free easily. Why's that you're not even trying?" Esdeath blinked a couple times and didn't fight back against him on trying to break free. He was right, she could've used her powers, but was unable to find out why she didn't bring forth just that.

After a few minutes of walking, the blonde realized that they were a good distance away and that there was no one in sight. He let go of her wrist and looked at her, "Look, I don't know what your deal is with the other woman, but you need to let it go."

"Why didn't you just kill me when we appeared?"

Naruto blinked and sighed, "Because I was worried."

Esdeath's eyes widened, _"He was worried?"_

"It's not normal to see people coming out of a portal and go unconscious. However, if you were an enemy that came through a portal, then I would've killed you. I didn't see you as an enemy though. You were in need of help and so I've brought you both to the hotel so the both of you can rest."

The general blinked and gave him a questioning look, "But why didn't you strike me down now? I beckoned you back in the room to try and kill me. Does that not make me your enemy? If you would have known this before I appeared, you could've ended me earlier when I was vulnerable."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Esdeath, let me ask you this." The leader of the Jaegers gave him a serious look, "Do you have someone or something precious to…" The blonde stopped before finishing his question.

Esdeath blinked a couple times and tilted her head a bit, "What's wrong?" Next thing she knew, her and the blonde were completely surrounded.

"Naruto Uzumaki." The blonde saw that there were several Leaf Anbu all around. He narrowed his eyes at the one that called his name, "You are hereby under arrest and are to come with us quietly."

The ice queen beauty looked at the blonde with a shocked expression, "You're a criminal?"

"There's a perfectly good explanation that I'll tell you later." The blonde answered.

Esdeath looked at the Anbu that had addressed the blonde by his name, "What's he under arrest for?"

The Tiger masked Anbu took a step closer to them, "He's under arrest for leaving the village and killing fellow villagers."

"Those fellow villagers attacked me and got what they had coming." Esdeath watched the blonde argue in his defense, "They attacked me and…" A grin crept on his face, which put them on alert. All the Anbu readied themselves, "… death came upon them." A bullet of water came shooting right for the blonde.

Esdeath's eyes widened, "Naruto!" The blonde closed his eyes and held his hand out toward the attack. The bullet was decimated when it made impact against some sort of invisible barrier.

The blonde's eyes were still closed, "I'll give you all a fair warning. Seeing that I have a witness with me, if it comes down to where I must speak on behalf of my defense, this woman here will tell whoever it may be the truth. Now, you all can leave now or you'll all perish like the others."

A couple Anbu took a couple steps back not wanting to suffer the same fate as the others. Tiger noticed that some of the others began taking a step back, "What do you all think you're doing?!" Naruto held his arm up above with the palm of his hand facing toward the sky. A blue sphere of energy formed in his palm. The Anbu all witnessed as it began to expand.

" _He can teleport and form some sort of energy in his hand. Just what kind of Teigu does he have?"_ Esdeath wondered.

"Last warning. You all are actually lucky that I'm giving you a chance. I was in a middle of a conversation and you all just had to interrupt. So leave, or suffer the same fate as the others." The sphere of energy expanded to the size of a wrecking ball and took on a crimson color.

Tiger panicked and knew that they'd all die before him. If they were to retreat back to the village, their boss would be very displeased. Though it'd be best to take some sort of punishment from him rather than dying by the blonde's hands. The leader Anbu of the group waved his hand in a beckoning manner to his comrades, "Let's retreat."

Wolf shot his attention to Tiger, "I'm sorry Tiger, but orders are orders. We can't go against…" The wrecking ball size sphere of energy appeared in front of Wolf and just floated there, "Shit!" He jumped back, but the sphere opened up like it had a mouth and stretched out forward. Wolf was quickly engulfed by the sphere's mouth and now resided inside.

"W-What the hell?!" Bear shouted.

The sphere shrunk and shrunk until it was completely gone. Not a single trace of the energy, or Wolf. Esdeath watched as blue aura erupted around the blonde, _"His power… Does he possess two Teigus?"_

"I said to retreat!" Tiger ordered.

Naruto appeared right in front of Tiger, face-to-face, "Too late. One of your comrades ruined that chance for all of you."

Tiger went bug-eyed behind his mask. The blonde didn't move and watched the Anbu before him get cut up into several pieces, blood gushing down to the ground. All the other Anbu charged the blonde with swords in their hands. Eagle threw their sword to the ground that the blonde stood on. Naruto looked down at it the weapon stabbed into the ground and watched as lightning began to electrify his feet. His eyebrows rose and felt nothing from the attack, "What's this supposed to do? It rather tickles."

Eagle grunted behind their mask and jumped to the sky, while the other Anbu swung their swords at the blonde. Naruto stood there and watched their attacks fail in attempt of wounding him, "What the hell?" Bear questioned after realizing that they were hitting some sort of barrier.

The Anbu jumped back as a massive wall of flames came soaring down at the blonde. Esdeath's eyes widened seeing the flames engulf the blonde, "Naruto!" The Anbu kept their distance from the flames scorching the spot the blonde once stood.

Eagle turned to look at the woman that was with their target and walked toward her. This alerted the general, "You, you'll be coming back with us."

Esdeath gave the masked person a questioning look, "Where to?"

"Konoha."

"Konoha? Wait…" It hit her then. She's heard of Konoha back at the Capital. She's in the same world, just in a different continent. Getting back home wouldn't be as hard as she thought.

Eagle grabbed her wrist, "Let's go." Esdeath looked at the Anbu with a dumbfounded look and could feel her blood boiling. Who did this Anbu think they were, grabbing her like that?

The general swiped her arm free from the Anbu, "Who do you think you are telling me what to do?"

"You're going to have to come in for some ques-" The Anbu went dead silent. Esdeath saw some sort of blade sticking out of their stomach. Everyone saw some sort of chain had extended out of the fire. The other Anbu readied themselves after seeing Eagle being pulled into the flames.

"You all should really consider of confirming the kill when dealing with someone or something far more superior than you. No matter though, I think I've had enough play time with you all."

Before the Anbu could act, each and every one of them had dropped to their knees. The fire swirled and vanished to reveal the blonde. He showed no signs of pain or anything from the fire, but his clothes say otherwise. His pants were burned off up to his thighs. Cloak was completely burnt to absolutely nothing, and the sleeves of his shirt, along with the bottom section of it were gone. All the Anbu on their knees dropped to the ground once their heads were severed. Esdeath's eyes widened, _"He shows no mercy…"_ She walked over to the blonde, seeing that he was looking up at the sky, "What's the matter?"

The blonde narrowed his eyes, "They sent a messenger bird off…"

"Is that a bad thing?" She assumed it was judging by how he was still staring up at the sky. A sigh escaped the general and a smile formed on her face a second after, "I know where I'm at now. Akame and I are not too far from Konoha. Meaning we're within the Land of Fire of the Five Great Shinobi Countries." Naruto turned and began walking back towards the hotel, leaving a happy Esdeath behind. "So, if we can just get a boat, we could…" She stopped realizing that the blonde was no longer there. After blinking a couple times, she turned to see that he was heading back. "Hey!"

"If you want to go back home, we're going to have to get you both a boat quick." He said once Esdeath caught up to him.

"Then where can we get one?"

Naruto sighed, "The Land of Waves."

Esdeath's walking was at the same pace as the blonde's and blinked a couple more times once again at his answer, "Where's that at?"

"It's South of my home village. Meaning, we'd be close when in route."

The ice queen stepped ahead and stopped right in front of him. Naruto too came to a stop, "Is there a better route to take?"

There was really no better way of getting to where the two ladies needed to go. If he were to assist them, things wouldn't turnout so well for him, and perhaps them as well. Then again, things weren't going to be good anyway. With that messenger bird already long gone, it'd only be a matter of time until all the villages are aware of his whereabouts. There was a certain pineapple head and pink haired woman that crossed his mind. Shikamaru and Sakura probably had already made their move not too long ago to come find him after waiting for so long. Stay put and wait to confront his friend's group, or go ahead and stumble upon several shinobi groups?

Esdeath slightly tilted her head seeing that he's been rather quiet for a while now. She brought her hand up and lightly placed it against his left cheek. Naruto looked at the ice queen with a questioning look. "You've been rather quiet for quite some time now. Was just checking to see if you haven't gone sane or anything."

Naruto placed his hand over her's and removed it from his cheek, "I'm fine. Just thinking of what course of action I should take."

The general gave him a saddened look, "I know we just met and witnessing that you're a criminal, I'd like to know what's going on." She pretty much demanded, as she placed her hands on her hips. She was right. They had just met recently and already these circumstances have been exploited to her. Today was just not his day. He ignored her and continued to walk back to the hotel. Again, Esdeath blink, "Hey!" She turned around to stay with him, "You even said you'd tell me after you killed all those people."

"You're right. I did say later, doesn't mean I'm going to tell you now."

Esdeath narrowed her eyes, "I have a feeling that we're going to get on each other's nerve."

Naruto closed his eyes, "The feeling's mutual."

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

A ripple spun open to reveal Obito. The Uchiha was inside a cave reminiscing about his chat with the blonde. He knew that the boy will eventually come crawling to him. Right now though, he just had to be patient and wait for that time to come. A Venus fly trap plant began to sprout from the ground in front of the Uchiha. This fly trap kept growing to a man-size and also wore the same cloak as Obito.

"What do you have to report, Zetsu?"

Zetsu grinned, "Well, Sasuke has got himself an interesting little team. They go by 'Taka'."

Obito cocked an eyebrow behind his mask, "Taka, huh?"

" **Yeah. The bastard's finally going after his brother too."** Black Zetsu stated.

The Uchiha removed his mask, "So he's finally going to take revenge."

"That's what it would seem like." A brief moment of silence took over. Obito was planning something, then Zetsu questioned, "How'd that chat with the Jinchuriki go?"

"It went well actually. He knows who I am, and apparently has heard of me from Kakashi."

" **Does the bitch know about what you did to him?"**

Obito shook his head, "He doesn't remember a thing about it. When I appeared before him, I didn't even trigger a memory in him. So it's safe to say that he doesn't even know what he possesses."

Zetsu sighed, "You killed off one of our members just to give him that. What if he doesn't even know that he can use it?"

"Oh, I'm sure he has access to it. He's fairly confident about himself when he stood up against me. It was as if we was ready to kill me. Though he wouldn't be able to."

"What do you think he'll do when and if he finds out that you gave him such a power?"

Obito grinned, "I'm sure he'll be grateful and take my offer sooner."

Zetsu cocked an eyebrow, "Then why didn't you tell him?"

"Simple." Zetsu tilted his head to the side in a questioning matter, "When the time comes, I'm going to face him and see how good he is with it."

Another sigh escaped the plant-like Akatsuki member, "I still think you should've told him and then you could've sparred with him later."

The Uchiha shook his head, "I need him to still look as if he's going to kill me. If I were to tell him now and spar with him, he'll hold back. Anyway, go after Sasuke and watch after him when he engages with Itachi. I'll be there shortly."

Zetsu shrugged and then began to sink into the ground.

* * *

 _Next day  
_ _9:48a.m._

Esdeath opened her eyes and leaned up in bed. She extended her arms stretching them out to wake her body up. Bringing her arms back down to the bed, she looked to her right and saw that the blonde was still passed out on the chair. The soft and peaceful look on his face brought a smile to the Ice Queen. In her short time here so far, the blonde reminded her of Tatsumi. He displayed kindness by taking her and Akame in to rest up. Great power by laying waste to those Anbu last night. Slowly, Esdeath was beginning to fall for him. Her gaze moved to the other bed in the room and saw Akame leaning up as well.

The raven haired woman turned to eye the general and blinked. They still didn't like each other, but were working on it thanks to the blonde. "So we're going to get a boat and sail home today?"

The ice queen closed her eyes and let out a sigh, "I think so."

When she and Naruto returned to the room last night, they had filled Akame in of the events that transpired. "I need to get back to Leone and Najenda."

"As much as you both want to get home," Esdeath and Akame both looked at the waking blonde, "We're going to have to wait a while. As for your friends Akame, I've sent a message to the Capitol in search of your leader."

Akame's eyes slightly widened, "What? Do you even know…"

"She has a metal arm, I believe my message will reach her. Though it's going to take quite some time for it to reach her."

"How long are you thinking?"

Naruto got out of the chair he slept on and stretched his arms up, "I'd say about a week or so."

Esdeath's eyebrows rose, "A week? That's actually good for being on the other side of the world."

"Okay. But why are we going to have to wait on getting a boat?" Akame asked.

" _Don't encourage him about finding a boat. I need more time to get to know him better."_ Esdeath madly thought to herself.

The blonde sighed, "I promise I'll help you two get to a boat, but…" He stood up straight and narrowed his eyes at the thought, "I have some business to take care of that's on the way." Akame looked at the mirror behind the TV and saw the blonde's face from the reflection. She saw a look of annoyance and frustration. His head rose and eyed her through the reflection. She jumped back a bit from the sudden eye down.

Naruto walked to the TV and turned around so he could see them both, "Why don't you two go out and explore while I take care of a few things?"

"I can help you." Esdeath mentioned, hoping that'd he accept her offer so she can spend time with him.

The blonde shook his head, "I can take care of it. You two just go out and take look around." He walked up to the two of them, while digging into his pocket. He brought his hand out and handed them each some money, "Here. There's five thousand ryo for the both of you."

Before the ladies took the money, they looked at him with a questioning look, "Why are you giving us money?" Akame asked.

" _He's awfully generous for just meeting us last night."_ Esdeath thought.

"Would I be lying if I said that I'm giving myself more time?" Akame narrowed her eyes, while Esdeath pouted. "I'll see you two later." Before they could reply, the blonde was gone within a flash.

Both women blinked and then looked at the money in their hands. They both were reacting the same way after realizing they didn't take it from him. "I didn't take it…" Both of them said.

* * *

 _Time Skip: 1 hour later_

Since their dispatch from Naruto, Akame and Esdeath have been walking the market streets together surprisingly. Akame hasn't bought a single thing, while Esdeath on the other hand is carrying four bags full of clothing. Akame kept walking, while Esdeath came to a stop and looked right to see an undergarment store. A slight blush came across her face, _"I should find something appealing to catch Naruto's interest."_ The ice queen walked into the store in search of something to get Naruto's attention.

Akame kept looking around in silence. She came to a stop once her eyes locked onto a weapon's shop. Without even seeing if Esdeath was still with her, she walked on into the shop. Once she stepped in, she was astonished by all the different types of weapons that were displayed. The shop was rather small to consist this many. She took a left having decided to take a look at the swords first.

"Will that be all for you?"

"Yes, thank you."

After hearing a bunch of metal clanging, Akame walked down the path and spotted the front counter. She saw a woman with brown hair with two buns wearing a sports long-sleeved white blouse with a high collar and red fastener. Edges paired with similarly colored, puffy pants that look like a hakama, with the exposed parts of her legs near the waist covered in bandages. A shuriken holster and the bandage on her right leg is removed and she wears brown fingerless gloves, with a forehead protector that had a strange symbol plated on. She also wore black, open-toed sandals with low heels, and the shoes extend to the lower ankles. She holds a giant tool summoning scroll strapped on her back.

There was a man with the woman too. He sported a white kimono-shirt with long, loose sleeves, matching pants, a navy-grey apron tied around his waist, and black shinobi sandals. The man has long brown hair and carried a tan with a black drawstring bag over his shoulder.

"Don't you have enough weapons stored up as it is?" The man asked the woman.

The panda style hair woman smiled widely, "You can never have enough when it comes to being skilled in weapons."

Once the two completed their purchase, the woman pulled a scroll out and stored them all inside. Akame's eyes slightly widened, "We're here to look for Naruto, not go shopping." The man stated.

"Oh hush Neji. We have time to kill."

Akame's eyes widened more hearing that they were looking for the blonde man. She turned around and walked out of the shop. On her way out, she managed to knock down a display stand that had nothing on it. The sound attracted Neji and the woman's attention. They managed to spot a woman with long black hair had left the shop in a rather quick pace.

"Tenten." Neji stated.

"She seems to be in a hurry."

"Yeah. After she heard me bring up Naruto too. Let's go." Neji said.

 _With Esdeath_

The ice general was in a changing room staring at herself in the mirror. Her clothes were hanging on a hook that was on the door. She stared at her reflection to show that she only wore an icy blue lacy thong with a matching bra. She was already set on buying the undergarments, but she wanted to see how she looked in them. Her eyes sparkled loving the color, "Naruto's going to love this!" She nearly shouted.

She put her clothes back on and opened the door. Before her stood a woman with short pink hair. Her outfit consists of a red top with some design. Accompanying this are black gloves, low-heel, calf-high boots, black shorts underneath a short grey apron skirt, and grey elbow protectors. She wore a forehead protector that has red cloth. This woman was giving her some bad vibes.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but hear that you said Naruto."

Esdeath cocked an eyebrow, "What's it to you?"

The pinkette frowned, "Ignoring your attitude, would you mind telling me where he is?"

Esdeath narrowed her eyes at the woman before her. She wasn't liking this at all. Was this woman after Naruto just like her? Something was telling her no, but she couldn't help but look at the pinkette as a woman that wants the blonde's heart.

"Sakura!" The pinkette turned, while Esdeath looked beyond her and spotted another woman coming to join. This one has long dark blue hair that went down to her lower back. She also has two short strands at shoulder-length that framed her face. She also donned an attire comprised of loose fitting, lavender and cream hooded-jacket with lavender cuffs over mesh armor with navy blue pants and black, low-heeled sandals. This one too also wore a forehead protector, but around her neck instead.

"Yes Hinata?"

"Everyone wants to go eat. We're waiting on you, Neji, and Tenten."

"Ah. Sorry. But this woman here knows Naru-…" Sakura turned back around and noticed that she was gone.

Outside the shop, Esdeath was power walking with her bags still in her grip still. _"What does that woman want with Naruto? Is she in love with him too? I need to find him quick."_

 **With Naruto**

The blonde had his hands buried in his pockets while walking down a road. The road he was walking consisted of all sorts of restaurants. There were several people walking up and down this path. Most of them seemed undecided of where they wanted to eat. He took a turn down an alley, being the only person walking in it. A few seconds went by and he stopped realizing that he was in far enough.

"I think you should come out before I have to make a mess with your blood." A puddle of water formed on the ground a few feet in front of the blonde. The water shot up and revealed an Anbu wearing a wolf mask. "I'm going to give you the option to leave now and return to Danzo."

"You're giving me a chance to return you say? My, you're going soft aren't you? Cut the shit out, I know it was you that slaughtered the squad that Lord Hokage deployed to retrieve you."

Naruto blinked once and kept his eyes narrowed, "And what of it? I'm not denying it. Oh! I even slaughtered an Anbu squad last night. So what's your point?"

Wolf took a step back and began to panic, _"Shit. He's going to kill me without a doubt if I don't take his offer. But, I have to bring him back."_ Wolf took a step forward and stood straight, "Naruto Uzumaki, you're to return to Konoha with me at once."

 **A/N: Finally finished. I'm incredibly late to uploading this. So here's the intro. Don't have much to say. If you have any questions, go ahead and shoot them my way.**

 **Apologies for any grammar since I didn't go over it to proofread.**

 **If you have a better idea for a title to this story, shoot them my way and I'll give the credit where it's due in the next chapter.**


End file.
